magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Morgiana
Morgiana '(モルジアナ, ''Morujiana) jest kobietą Fanalis. Będąc niewolnicą Jamila, poznała Aladyna i Alibabę. Morgiana jest Członkiem Służby Alibaby. W ciągu trzech lat , Morgiana wraz z Aladynem została w Imperium Kou, a rok temu oboje zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Jest tritagonistą Magi. Wygląd Morgiana ma czerwone włosy (różowe w anime) i oczy z długimi rzęsami, jak wszyscy z plemienia Fanalis. Nosi krótką, białą sukienkę przepasaną w talii pasem materiału. Na nadgarstkach nosi swoje Naczynie Pokrewne, a na jej szyi wisi naszyjnik, który pełni funkcję zapasowego naczynia. Ma drobną, ale zarazem silną i solidną budowę. Zawsze chodzi boso. Podczas swojej podróży na Ciemny Kontynent, Morgiana zaczęła nosić białą sukienkę bez rękawów, związaną w talii dłuższą wstążką. Jej włosy również stały się dłuższe, sięgają jej do połowy pleców. Swoje Naczynie Pokrewne nosi teraz na nogach. W Finałowym Arcu, Morgiana ścina włosy na wysokość podbródka, lecz jej kucyk z boku głowy pozostaje długi. Jej piersi stały się większe i bardziej atrakcyjniejsze. Nosi różaną sukienkę ozdobioną piórami, a wokół jej talii owinięty jest pas ze złotym piórkiem, oznaczającym iż jest ona "feniksem". Ma na sobie również naszyjnik od Alibaby, a swoje Naczynie Pokrewne zakłada na ramiona. Osobowość Morgiana jest cichą i małomówną dziewczyną. Lubi dziwne rzeczy, na przykład, zamiast wybrać biżuterię na jej Naczynie Pokrewne, wybiera dość strasznie wyglądające, metalowe rękawice. (choć może być to tylko spowodowane propozycją Alibaby). Gdy jest zdenerwowana, zazwyczaj nadyma policzki lub uderza nogą w ziemię (co powoduje jej pęknięcie). Prawdopodobnie czuje coś do Alibaby. Może być to udowodnione, kiedy odrzuca propozycję Hakuryuu. Jednak w końcu uświadamia sobie, że nie chciała za niego wyjść i iść do Imperium Kou, gdyż jest zbyt przywiązana do Alibaby i bardzo zatroskana o Aladyna. Jest bardzo niepewna siebie i potajemnie myśli o sobie, jak o kimś bezużytecznym w porównaniu z innymi. Jej największym pragnieniem jest być użyteczną dla Aladyna i Alibaby (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chce spłacić u nich swój dług wdzięczności ). Była mile zaskoczona i wdzięczna, ale również przestraszona gdy Hakuryuu wyznał jej swoje uczucia, gdyż twierdzi, że to niemożliwe, żeby została cesarzową z racji tego, iż była kiedyś niewolnikiem, pokazując tym samym aspekty swojego kompleksu niższości. Historia thumb|left|250pxWiększość przeszłości Morgiany jest nadal owiana tajemnicą, wiadomo, że pochodzi z Ciemnego Kontynentu, tak inaczej zwanych Mrocznych ziem - Katargo. Jest z wojowniczego plemienia Fanalis. W młodości ona, jej rodzice jak i całe plemię Fanalis zostali porwani i sprzedani na rynku jako niewolnicy. W czasie prezentowania, dziewczyna została rozebrana i wystawiona na widok publiczny. W czasie licytacji, Morgiana wołała swoją matkę i ojca, aby uratowali ją. W pewnym momencie kupił ją Jamil, który okrutnie się nad nią znęcał. Według Aladyna, Morgiana miała na sobie niewidzialne łańcuchy, które nie pozwalały jej sprzeciwić się swojemu panu. Miała coś podobnego do syndromu sztokholmskiego, gdzie w niewoli zaczyna zaprzyjaźniać się z porywaczem. Umiejętności Zdolności Fizyczne bitewny płacz.gif|Bitewny Płacz echolokacja.png|Echolokacja tumblr_my2l7tEpW61r1xmp6o1_500.gif|Morgiana walcząca z tygrysami Jako Fanalis, Morgiana jest bardzo silna jeśli chodzi o zdolność do walki. Zabiła dużą liczbę tygrysów, kilkoma kopnięciami. Zwiększyła swoją siłę dzięki treningom z Masrurem. Morgiana również urodziła się z wyjątkową szybkością. Udowodniła to wielokrotnie, zamykając duże luki w jednej chwili i przechwytując szybkie ataki ludzi. Wykazała się również bardzo silnymi zmysłami słuchu i powonienia. Jak pokazano, była w stanie zlokalizować Aladyna i Alibabe w Lochu Amona, gdzie się ukrywali się w jaskini. Ponieważ będąc w Sindrii, Morgiana trenowała pod okiem Masrura w sztukach walki, aby zwiększyć swoją sprawność. Od tamtej pory jej umiejętności walki z przeciwnikami znacząco się poprawiły. *Bitewny Płacz: Okrzyk bojowy, którym może przestraszyć potwory. Ona boi się potworów do 2 do 3 razy większych od niej. *Echolokacja: Ulepszona wersja jej okrzyku wojennego. Morgiana wykorzystuje własne zmysły, aby zobaczyć swoje otoczenie. Inteligencja Morgiana jest wystarczająco inteligentna, aby wiedzieć, jak czytać i mówić język Torran. Naczynie Pokrewne Amol selseila.png|Naczynie Pokrewne, Amol Selseila|linktext=Amol Selseila Amol_Selseira1.png|Amol Selseila na rękach Naszyjnik.png|Zapasowe Naczynie Pokrewne Morgiana wykorzystuje uprawnienia Dżina Alibaby, Amona. Amon użycza jej moc do jej Naczynia Pokrewnego, Amol Selseila. * '''Amol Selseila (Płonące Skrzydła Żelaznych Łańcuchów): Wyglądają jak łańcuchy niewolnika którym była. Do nich jest najbardziej przywiązana więc wybrała je na naczynie. W nich znajduje się ognisty ptak, który według wierzeń Mrocznych Ziem jest symbolem słońca. Naczynie nosi teraz na nogach i może zrobić tak, że płonące łańcuchy uformują się w skrzydła, dzięki nimi może latać. Alibaba dał jej drugie naczynie pokrewne Amona, naszyjnik jego zdolności są nadal nieznane. To miało być zapasowe w przypadku jakby jej łańcuchy miały być uszkodzone. Statystyka Bitwy *Jamil i Morgiana vs Aladyn i Alibaba -''' przegrana''' *Morgiana vs Handlarze niewolników - wygrana *Morgiana vs Zwierzęta Fatimy - wygrana *Aladyn, Ja'far i Morgiana vs Grupa Mgły - remis *Morgiana vs Enshin - wygrana *Alibaba, Sinbad i Morgiana vs Kassim - przegrana *Alibaba i Morgiana vs Judar i Kassim - przegrana *Aladyn, Alibaba, Hakuryuu i Mrogiana vs Istoty z Lochu Zagan'a - wygrana *Hakuryuu i Morgiana vs Golemy - wygrana *Morgiana vs Fałszywy Zagan - wygrana *Aladyn, Hakuryuu i Morgaiana vs Alibaba - wygrana (dotyczy tylko anime) *Morgiana vs Zurmudd - przegrana *Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana i Hakuryuu vs Załoga Aum Madaury - wygrana *Aladyn, Alibaba & Morgiana vs Hakuryuu Ren - wygrana *Aladyn, Alibaba, Morgiana, bracia Ren, Hakuei, Kougyoku, Muu, Ignatius, Sinbad, Yamraiha, Drakon i Mira, Armakan, Darius, Rametoto i użytkownicy Naczń Pokrewnych vs the Medium - wygrana Relacje Alibaba Saluja Morgiana jest wdzięczna i lojalna wobec Alibaby. Ona zazwyczaj stara się pomóc mu jak się da, nawet jeśli oznacza to działanie wbrew jego woli, lub noszenie jak księżniczkę. Prawdopodobnie czuje coś do Alibaby. Później, podczas rozmowy z Hakuryuu, wyznaje, że jest zakochana w Alibabie. Po tym jak Morgiana, Aladyn i Hakuryuu wrócili po walce z Arbą i po 3 latach w końcu spotkali się z Alibabą, urządzili przyjęcie na którym to Alibaba oświadczył się Morgianie i przysiągł, że wynagrodzi jej to co czuła po jego śmierci i że więcej nie umrze, co Morgiana na to, że nie ma się czym martwić, bo ona nie pozwoli mu umrzeć i powiedziała by zostali małżeństwem. Aladyn Aladyn jest ważnym przyjacielem Morgiany. Morgiana czule wspomina czas. gdy Aladyn zerwał łańcuchy które nosiła jako niewolnica. Ponadto, Aladyn był tym, który nadał jej pseudonim Mor. Jego zapach przypomina jej ciepły słoneczny dzień i mleko owcze. Aladyn żył razem z Morgianą w Królestwie Kina (Latającej Wyspie), razem z bestami Fanalis. W Nocy 305, Morgiana pomaga rannemu Aladynowi, po jego walce z Sinbad'em i Arbą. Później, kiedy Arbakuei znajduje ich, Hakuryuu mówi Morgianie, by uciekła razem z Aladynem. Hakuryuu Ren Morgiana uważa go za swojego przyjaciela i stara się mu pomóc, gdy jest w tarapatach. W Lochu Zagan, powiedziała Hakuryuu, że pragnie go chronić. Później była wdzięczna, gdy Hakuryuu zadeklarował swoje uczucia do niej, ale nie odwzajemniła ich. Gdy Alibaba był zawiedziony, ponieważ Morgiana nie chce być w związku z nim, w trakcie jego żalów, że nie ma kogo kochać, Hakuryuu przychodzi jej na myśl i czuje się trochę winna. Później Morgiana ponownie spotyka Hakuryuu i ratuje go od popełnienia samobójstwa. Wyznaje, że żałuje, iż pozwoliła mu zatracić się w zemście i deklaruje, że będzie obserwowała go uważnie od tej pory. Twierdzi, że nie czuje do niego nienawiści, gdy zapytał ją czy nie znienawidziła go za zabicie Alibaby. Masrur Masrur jest mistrzem Morgiany. Lubią się nawzajem, a sama Morgiana traktuje go jak starszego brata. Czerwonowłosa czasem udaję się do niego po radę. Jamil Był panem Morgiany. Kiedy dziewczyna była mała znęcał się nad nią. Jak była mała próbowała uciec ale Jamil ją złapał i wsadził swój miecz do jej gardła, od tamtej pory bała się od niego uciec. Goltas Kolega Morgiany. Przed śmiercią chciał by wróciła do ojczyzny. Yunan Gdy Morgiana udała się do Czarnego Kontynetu, poznała Yunana. Yunan pokazał Morgianie jak używać jej Naczynia Pokrewnego. Muu Alexius Mają dobre stosunki. Morgiana wydaje się lubić towarzystwo wszystkich z Korpusu Fanalis, a Muu szanuje ją również jako Fanalis. Zostało to pokazane, kiedy odwiedził ją (kilka dni przed spotkaniem pomiędzy Kouenem i Sindbadem) w celu ujawnienia prawdy o ojczyźnie Fanalis, Czarnym Lądzie. Również Morgiana wydaje się mieć szacunek do niego, nazywając go "Pan Muu". Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest oparte na Morgianie ( Arabski: Marjana ( t ) مرجانة ) , od słowa Marjan ( مرجان ) , sprytnej i silnej niewolnicy, która występowała w "Ali Babie i czterdziestu rozbójników" z "Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy". * Jej specjalną umiejętnością są kopniaki. * Jej hobby to trening mięśni. *Słabością Morgiany jest improwizacja i to że nie potrafi pływać. *Jej ulubionym typem człowieka jest "nie jestem do końca pewien" i nie lubi handlarzy niewolników. *Lubi spędzać wolne dni na treningach z Masrur'em. *Martwi się tym co ma zrobić aby stać się jeszcze silniejszą. *Jej ulubioną potrawą jest ryba i nie lubi kukurydzy. *Morgiana nie lubi samotności. *Osobą którą się interesuje jest Masrur, ponieważ oboje są Fanalis. *Jej najważniejszą własnością jest jej Naczynie Pokrewne. *Według Alibaby, Morgiana brzmi śpiąco. *Dla Morgiany ciężko jest jej wykonywać delikatne zadania (mimo tego że obchodzi się z nimi ostrożnie), z tego powodu Morgiana jest kiepska w gotowaniu. Zniechęca się kiedy trzeba coś odmierzyć z dokładnością, więc zazwyczaj robi wszystko na oko. *W tomie 27 w Omake, zapytana "kogo byś chciała za prawdziwe rodzeństwo?", wybrała Masrur'a i dodaje: "To jest zawstydzające, proszę, nie mów mu tego". Masrur komentuje: "Och, więc w ten sposób o mnie myślałaś?". *Singiel jej postaci nosi tytuł "Fanalis". Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Niewolnik Kategoria:Fanalis Kategoria:Członek służby Kategoria:Ciemny Kontynent Kategoria:Characters